Christmas Tree
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: Pure Skyeward Christmas Fluff including Christmas tree building and present giving, as well as them both being adorable.


"Did Coulson really allow you to do this or are you just going against him again because it's 'for the best'" Ward asked her as he looked up from his book to see her tugging a large box, containing a fake Christmas tree, down the aisle of the plane beside where he was sat.

"He said as long as it wasn't flammable because it would be near the kitchen and Fitz is cooking breakfast for us all on Christmas eve." She dropped the box and took a minute to get her breath back, thankful that she had built up muscle over the past few months. "And this was the least flammable one I found." She shrugged before turning to him, hands on her hips. "This would be a lot easier if you helped me, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do, but you look like you don't need my help right now." He pointed out as he looked at the short distance between her and the kitchen, where he assumed the tree would be put.

"You're only getting that impression because I haven't laid down on the floor yet to sleep or complain." She muttered before using her foot to push it to its spot before throwing the top of the box open and looked up when a shadow covered the box.

"I'll help you them." He half smiled, he'd been doing that more, as he pulled the different sections of the tree out with her.

"I thought the grinch didn't do Christmas?" She asked curiously as they started building it up from the base upwards.

"I've had shitty or nonexistent Christmases every year which doesn't make the best experiences for me to look forward to but I'm happy here, with you….and the team obviously so I don't want to go into this one unhappy." He stated quietly, not looking up at her.

Skye bit back a large smile at what he had said, or what he had slipped on, making her an individual in comparison to the team. "Well that makes me happy because I was going to spend the full day trying to descrooge you anyway." She teased.

"You know descrooge isn't actually a word right?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice. "But you won't have to do that so you can enjoy it properly with everyone."

"Well in Skye's dictionary it is a word that is commonly used around this time of year so you're wrong there." She laughed and went back to the box to get the christmas decorations she had shoved in there when she had bought the tree to make it easier to carry.

"I could only get a few things this close to the day but it should do." She smiled and pulled a bag of tinsel, baubles and a star for the top of tree out. "Silver was the only colour left so I just stuck with that." She added and emptied the bag on the counter before she chucked him some tinsel, which he of course caught and she silently watched as he wrapped it around the tree.

After ten minutes they both stepped back to admire their work. "I'd say we did a pretty good job." Skye smiled and looked up at him. "Just gotta make sure Fitzsimmons don't burn it down now." She joked before it she frowned and moved to stand in front of him. "Are you okay? You've not said anything in awhile."

"Yeah, sorry, It's just..I got you something and I'd rather you not open it in front of everyone else." He admitted and shifted his footing slightly, Skye put it down to him possibly being nervous about something.

"Should I be worried? It's not something illegal is it? Because while I appreciate the sentiment of presents I don't want to get arrested."

Ward laughed and shook his head. "It's not, I don't know I'd just rather not give it to you with everyone watching." He mumbled and when Skye nodded he pulled a small bag from the pocket in his zip up jacket. "I got you another thing for Christmas but this is for now" He told her and held it out to her.

"What is it?" She asked and grinned like a four year old would at receiving a present as she shook it gently. "Wait, don't answer that because it's obviously a surprise." She muttered to herself as she opened it, peeking inside. "I already know you spent more on this than I spent on you." She whispered and pulled out a small box with a designer brand written on it.

"I imagine I've been saving up a little longer than you. Shield pays good and I don't buy myself anything, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to spent it on." He confessed, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Go on, open it" He smiled.

She nodded and flipped the lid open, she couldn't help but cover her mouth gently. This was definitely the most expensive thing she now owned. She didn't bother objecting or trying to give it back because she knew it wouldn't work with him.

Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet with charms that resembled computer, a plane, Captain America's shield and Thor's hammer. There was also a small pair of what looked diamond earrings. She bit her lip and wiped her eyes quickly hoping he didn't see, she was overwhelmed.

"Did I do something wrong? I assumed you wanted the earrings because you were talking to Jemma about them when we were in Italy and the charm bracelet just screamed you so I couldn't resist." He rambled and was certainly surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love them, thank you, I've just never had anything so personal and special...well ever." She told him before pulling back to look at him. "Can you put the bracelet on for me please?" She asked and held the box out.

Ward nodded and carefully removed the bracelet before clipping it around her wrist. "It won't slip off, that's good." He smiled, and let his hand drop down to hers.

Skye leaned up and kissed him gently, giggling at his slightly confused expression. "I'm glad I got this now because Coulson would not be happy with me kissing you as a thank you."

* * *

 **a/n**

 **So I saw a gifset on tumblr a while back and really wanted to do this, I'm not too sure why.**

 **To all the readers who celebrate Christmas...HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
